All In
by Adam Shmadam
Summary: A one-shot bit of fluff to get us through the rest of series 9.  Takes place soonish after 5.3, and ignores 5.5.


_**Here's a short bit of fluff to get us through! This takes place sometime after 5.3, but completely ignores 5.5…**_

The lockdown drill was entering its second hour, and Harry had had about enough. He had finished signing off on files, and now there was nothing left for him to do without the computer network. He convinced himself that his eyes were merely tired from working by the dim light of an emergency lantern and he most definitely did not need reading glasses. He looked through the glass walls of his office and looked out onto the Grid. Reflexively, his eyes sought out Ruth, who was engrossed in a card game with Zaf, Jo, and Malcolm. The game was turning into a lively one, based on the rising level of frivolity. Her smile in the half-light made her look even more lovely than usual and his heart turned over. He had tried to give her some space after she had turned down his offer of a second date, but it was proving difficult. After keeping his feelings to himself for months, now it was rather like trying to hold back the tide. He was a man of patience, though, and he thought that given some time, he could work on her to reconsider.

Shouts of "Oh no!" and more laughter broke into his thoughts. Malcolm looked incredulous, Zaf had his face in his hands, and Ruth was beaming_. I definitely need to look into this._ He grabbed a bottle from his desk drawer and on the way out grabbed a stack of plastic tumblers from the pantry.

"So what do you think of marriage between spies, Harry?" Jo asked, as Malcolm dealt another hand.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jo, but I think I may be a bit too old for you." Zaf just barely managed not to fall out of his chair.

"We were just talking about Peter and Nicola in Section G," Ruth clarified.

"They are finally getting married then?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean 'finally'? They've only been together for a few weeks." Ruth countered.

He shrugged and gave her a look that most definitely meant, "That's what you think."

"Anyway," Jo continued, "I'm just wondering if getting married at all in this line of work is a good idea."

"You are much too young to be so jaded," Malcolm chided gently.

"Would you put the rest of your life on hold then?" Harry asked, trying hard to avoid Ruth's gaze as he did so.

"I don't know. In a twisted sort of way, I should be thankful I am some sort of creep magnet and don't have to worry about it yet!"

"Come on, less talking, more betting. Who's in?" Zaf encouraged.

The hand continued, and after some prolonged betting, Ruth managed to win. In a quick glance around the table, Harry noticed that Ruth must have been winning quite a lot. He was suddenly and irrationally proud of her. Ruth thanked her lucky stars that Zaf hadn't called her bluff that time. She should have taken another card, but the sight of Harry, collar undone and tie loosened, was very distracting.

"That's it, I'm done. Ruth cleaned me out," Jo said. "Harry, do you want to take my place? Maybe you can break Ruth's streak."

The cards were dealt again, and the game continued. Harry won his first hand, and Malcolm squeaked in one hand, but the rest went to Ruth. Zaf, disgruntled and out of money he was willing to part with, gave up and started strumming on his new guitar, which he had brought in to show off to Adam. The conversation flowed easily, maybe because Harry and Ruth were too busy concentrating on the cards and wagers to remember to be awkward with one another. Jo was watching her boss and friend carefully. _They would make a good couple if they would just let it happen_, she thought. She caught Malcolm's eye more than once, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Zaf, if you insist on playing that thing, at least put it in tune," Harry snapped. Ruth's latest bet had rumbled him. "Your G is flat and the D is sharp."

"You play?" Ruth asked, intrigued.

"Not for a very long time, but piano was more my thing anyway."

Ruth was surprised, but then realized that she shouldn't have been. If anyone else on the Grid knew that there were different sides to Harry, it would be her.

The bidding during the next hand was intense. Malcolm had bowed out early, having absolutely nothing to go on. Now it was a bluffing war between Harry and Ruth. Ruth was trying very hard to not notice the twinkle in Harry's eyes and the look on Jo's face as the bidding went higher and higher. She had a good hand – very good in fact, not entirely invincible, but the probabilities were very much in her favor. She also had to admit that she was enjoying beating Harry immensely. Harry saw her bet, and raised it.

"All in," he put his pile of coins and notes into the center.

Zaf stopped his strumming to watch. She tried to read his face. _He must be bluffing, surely?_

"My "all" and your "all" are two very different amounts," Ruth teased.

Harry's face was still impassive, but he was enjoying seeing Ruth's competitive side.

"Point taken. When is your turn on the weekend's rota?" Harry knew every well that Ruth had pulled Friday night and was disappointed not to be able to leave early for the upcoming holiday weekend.

"Friday night. Why?" Ruth was suddenly panicked.

"I'll take your shift…if you win, of course."

"Harry…I can't do that. A few pounds isn't worth a holiday shift."

"Then we'll have to think of something else." Harry was trying hard to keep his face neutral, his eyes on the cards. He had a very good hand, and he was in a playful mood. He felt, rather than saw, Malcolm's eyebrows climb up his brow, and could only imagine the effect his statement was having on Ruth.

"What did you have in mind?" Ruth was bold; could swear that Jo was holding her breath.

He looked up. She was positively beautiful in the dim emergency lighting, and Harry thought he could discern a blush creeping up into her cheeks. She was playing with one of her rings, but if she was nervous, she wasn't backing down, either. He knew that rest of the Grid knew about their first date, and rather bravely decided to press his luck.

"Dinner. With me." Seeing the looks around the table, he continued,

"_Just_ dinner. You pick the time and place." His eyes were challenging her, and when she didn't respond immediately, he thought he might have pushed too far. She considered her cards once more. _It surely wouldn't be so bad to have dinner again, would it? _She could see the challenge in Harry's eyes. The silence on the Grid was overwhelming.

"Alright," and before she could change her mind, Ruth put her cards on the table - a full house.

Suddenly, a series of clicks and thumps announced that the lockdown was over, as circuit by circuit the lights and computers came to life again. But no one moved. Harry, taking one last look at his hand, pouted, and placed his cards on the table face down.

"Enjoy your Friday night, Ruth."

A few minutes later, Ruth was putting away the deck of cards. She was dumbfounded when she turned over Harry's cards. _What was he playing at_? She looked over - he was still behind his desk. Without knocking, she entered his office.

"Harry, a four-of-a-kind beats a full house."

"I know."

"Harry…"

"Ruth, when we go out again, it won't be because you lost a bet." She couldn't help but notice he said _when_ and not _if_ and her heart was hammering away a little quicker now.

"Can I at least buy you a drink? I apparently owe everyone a round with my ill-gotten gains."

"I'd like that," he said, smiling.

As they walked over to The George, Harry couldn't help but think that that was the best drill that he could remember in a long time.

_**Sorry I couldn't resist when I needed some Section G character names! I also don't play guitar or poker, so I apologize for any mistakes... Reviews would be delightful! **_


End file.
